Senor Sniper (Mr Sniper)
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: Perang Dunia I berakhir dengan kemenangan Inggris, namun itu tidak mengurangi kesiagaannya dalam mengantisipasi serangan lanjutan. Angkatan Darat mencari calon prajurit baru yang siap berperang. Tao adalah salah satunya. Tapi hal menarik yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan seorang penembak jitu setelahnya mengubah pandangan Tao terhadap Angkatan. HR/TaoRis/mind to read n review? :)


ECLAIRE OH _proudly present_:

_TaoRis' Historical Romance Fanfiction:_

.

" _**Señor Sniper "**_

.

A present to:

fanTAOsticPumpkin

_Sowry for taken so long time to finished this fanfiction,_

_I hope you read this one and like it._

.

.

.

_Seluruh kejadian sejarah di dalam fanfiction ini benar adanya karena author mengacu pada sumber yang terpercaya alias buku sejarah ^^_

.

.

.

London, 1918

.

Jika ada lelaki yang bisa mengajarkan arti ketakutan sebenarnya pada orang-orang, itu adalah Wu Yifan. Postur tubuhnya tinggi, dengan otot-otot sempurna, rambut pirang yang selalu rapi, rahang keras yang menggoda, serta sorot mata yang bisa jadi kejam saat diinginkan. Wu Yifan atau Kris selalu merupakan orang yang akan dihindari sebaik mungkin jika hal tersebut mungkin dilakukan, tapi sebaliknya, di Angkatan Darat Inggris, Kris adalah lelaki yang paling disayangi oleh Jendral Besar Grey. Bukan karena Jendral Besar Grey adalah gay; tapi karena Kris memiliki keahlian luar biasa dalam sejarah Angkatan Darat Inggris. Postur tubuh yang sempurna, otak yang brilian, dan jangan lupakan julukannya yang melegenda;

_Señor Sniper_. Tuan Penembak Jitu.

Mata Kris selalu awas jika harus berada di arena peperangan; tanpa membidik dia bisa menembak dalam jarak dua puluh meter dan tepat sasaran. Berlatih bertahun-tahun adalah salah satu kuncinya. Dan keberuntungan, jelas kunci lain yang Kris tambahkan dengan begitu murah hatinya. Walaupun dia terlihat mengerikan karena auranya, Kris adalah lelaki yang baik dan ramah. Dia seolah dilahirkan untuk membantu orang yang kesulitan. Sebagai penembak jitu Angkatan Darat, tidak banyak yang tahu Kris adalah _Señor_ _Sniper_; Angkatan Darat sengaja melakukan itu agar Kris tidak dicuri oleh Amerika dan Uni Soviet; yang merupakan lawan Inggris dalam setiap pertempuran.

"Selamat pagi, _Señor_ _Sniper_." Sapa Jendral Besar Grey saat Kris mendorong pintu ganda ruangannya dengan santai.

Kris tersenyum sopan pada Jendral paruh baya itu. "Selamat pagi, Jendral." Sahutnya sopan.

Jendral Besar Grey bangkit dan menuang dua gelas brendi. "Brendi, Kris?" tawarnya.

"Tentu," sahut Kris sambil menerima gelasnya dan duduk di salah satu sofa.

Jendral Grey menatap keluar jendela; menikmati sinar matahari yang membanjiri ruangannya. Musim panas yang menyenangkan; paling menyenangkan karena Inggris baru saja menang melawan Jerman dan bersiap menerima ganti rugi sebesar 312 miliar Mark emas atas tingkah gegabah Jerman dalam memulai perang mendebarkan. Dia menyesap brendinya dengan perlahan.

"Ah, Kris," panggilnya perlahan.

Kris mendongak dari gelasnya menunggu Jendral Grey melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hari ini ada seleksi anggota baru. Kau mau ikut denganku?" tawar Jendral Grey.

Kris tersenyum; dia selalu suka saat menyeleksi para remaja baru yang ingin tergabung dengan Angkatan Darat. Mereka biasanya ambisius, sedikit meledak-ledak, juga galak seperti peking. "Tentu saja," sahutnya sopan.

Jendral Grey tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tentu saja kau suka, _Señor_ _Sniper_. Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Kris sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat Jendral Grey dengan segelas anggur di tangannya. Dia menikmati seleksi kali ini. Seleksi kesehatan memang selalu menggoda Kris; dia suka melihat bagaimana para calon angkatan darat itu dengan begitu ambisius berusaha menaklukkan papan tes kesehatan mata. Dia sedang menyesap anggurnya saat Jendral Grey memanggil nama selanjutnya.

"Huang Zitao." Panggilnya jernih dan dengan intonasi singkat tegas khas jendral.

Kris melirik pintu dengan tidak tertarik lalu tersedak. Dia bergegas memperbaiki tempat duduknya dan mengamati lelaki itu. Lelaki dengan rambut hitam legam seindah sutra, mata yang sama hitamnya, bibir berlekuk ranum, serta tatapan mata yang misterius membuat Kris mengamatinya dengan tertarik.

"_Well, okay. Mr. Huang_," Jendral Grey membolak-balik aplikasi yang memuat beberapa informasi tentang Tao. "Hm… pendidikan SMA, tidak memiliki catatan penyakit menurun yang serius, tidak pernah masuk rumah sakit. _Well_, hebat." Jendral Grey terus membolak-balik kertas di tangannya. "Hm. _Martial_ _arts_-mu lumayan juga, Mr. Huang."

"Terima kasih, Jendral."

Kris menoleh dengan takjub mendengar suara lelaki itu yang terdengar seperti suara genta angin yang menyejukkan. Kris tidak pernah mendengar suara seindah itu selama hidupnya. Dia suka mendengar lelaki itu bicara; otaknya mulai berkelana memikirkan bagaimana jika suara itu mengumandangkan tawa ceria, apakah akan sama indahnya? Tawa. Yang lepas, ceria, dan bebas.

Jangan lupa; tawa itu hadir karena_nya_. Karena Kris.

Hanya Kris.

Jendral Grey berdeham. "Oke, lanjutkan." Katanya.

Satu prajurit mengambil alih; dia menutup satu mata lelaki itu dan memutarnya menghadap papan tes kesehatan mata.

"Bacalah dari atas sampai bawah, Mr. Huang." Kata Jendral Grey.

Lelaki itu membacanya dengan lancar. Lalu prajurit itu memindahkan tutup matanya; sekali lagi lelaki itu membacanya dengan lancar. Lalu Jendral Grey memintanya berjalan mundur sampai sejauh mata matanya bisa membaca tulisan yang paling besar; sempurna. Hasil tes mata lelaki itu sempurna. Matanya baik-baik saja dan cukup sehat untuk bergabung dengan Angkatan Darat.

Lalu Jendral Grey tersenyum. "Oke. Lepaskan bajumu, Nak." Katanya.

Kris menegang. Tiba-tiba merasa gelisah; rasanya seolah perutnya mencelos hingga ke bawah. Dia semakin gelisah saat lelaki dihadapannya mulai membuka seragam berwarna hijau lumutnya; perlahan kulit seputih susu yang begitu menggoda. Sinar matahari musim panas membuat kulit itu berkilauan. Rambut hitamnya yang tersiram cahaya juga begitu menakjubkan; ada selapis warna tembaga manis di rambutnya. Kris mencengkram gelasnya erat-erat; dia bisa sinting jika tetap di ruangan ini.

Tapi, dia tidak ingin keluar.

Tidak; sementara pertunjukkan baru berjalan setengah.

Kris berusaha mengalihkan pandangan; melihat apa saja selain lelaki yang sedang membuka bajunya dengan perlahan itu. Di mata Kris, lelaki itu seolah sedang menggodanya, tidak ada gerakan yang jauh lebih Kris tidak bisa tolerir selain godaan. Perlahan lelaki itu menurunkan celananya; membuat napas Kris tercekat dengan begitu kerasnya hingga dia yakin seluruh orang di ruangan itu mendengarnya. Tapi nyatanya semuanya sibuk mendiskusikan hal lain sambil menunggu lelaki di hadapan Kris membuka seluruh pakaiannya.

Kris menelan ludah saat lelaki itu membungkuk meraih onggokkan celananya di antara kedua kakinya dan mengangkatnya lalu meletakkannya di meja pendek di dekatnya. Lalu dia menegakkan tubuh.

OH ASTAGA!

Kris harus menggertakkan gigi kuat-kuat untuk tidak menerjang lelaki itu saat ini juga. Duduknya tegang dan tidak lagi sesantai tadi. Tubuhnya sempurna; tubuh lelaki itu sempurna. Absnya sempurna, kulitnya sempurna; seluruh bagian tubuh lelaki itu sempurna sekali. Postur yang sangat baik untuk menjadi Angkatan Darat; bahkan Jendral.

"Nah, silakan." Jendral Grey mempersilakan.

Kris nyaris mengerang iri karena tidak ada satupun orang di ruangan itu yang bersikap seperti dirinya. Semuanya tenang; nyaris terlalu tenang. Mereka mengamati tubuh lelaki itu begitu saja tanpa ketertarikan berlebih. Membuat Kris kesal karena hanya dirinya yang begini.

Prajurit yang ditugaskan mengetes menakupkan tangannya di kejantanan lelaki itu. "Batuk," katanya.

Lelaki itu batuk sekali dengan tegas dan kuat.

"Sekali lagi," katanya.

Sekali lagi lelaki itu menurutinya.

"Oke, dia sehat." Prajurit itu mencatat sesuatu di dalam sebuah buku dan mempersilakan lelaki itu kembali memakai seragamnya.

Kris menghembuskan napas; baru menyadari bahwa dia menahannya sejak tadi. Dia menahannya sejak si prajurit itu menyentuh tubuh lelaki di hadapannya. Kris iri. Luar biasa iri dan dendam. Perlu usaha yang luar biasa untuknya menahan diri tidak melukai prajurit itu; melibatkan cedera permanen dan kehilangan anggota badan di dalamnya.

"Itu adalah tes kesehatan yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah saya lakukan, Mr. Huang." Kata Jendral Grey tersenyum senang.

Kris nyaris mencibir. Menyenangkan? Kris tidak akan menggunakan kata itu jika dia didaulat untuk bicara. Jauh lebih menarik jika Jendral Grey menggunakan kata-kata '_menggoda'_, atau '_panas'_, atau '_menegangkan'_, bahkan '_menggairahkan'_. Jelas masih ada banyak kata lain yang jauh lebih pantas selain '_menyenangkan'_. Kris mengamati lelaki itu mengancingkan pakaiannya dengan tekun.

"Pulanglah. Hasilnya akan kami umumkan akhir minggu ini. Tapi, jika aku jadi kau, Mr. Huang. Aku tentu akan tidur nyenyak malam ini." Jendral Grey tersenyum.

Lelaki itu tersenyum sopan. "Tentu saya akan tidur nyenyak malam ini, Jendral Grey." Suara genta anginnya terdengar lagi; membuai telinga Kris yang nyaris seharian hanya mendengar suara kasar ledakan mesiu.

Lalu lelaki itu keluar ruangan; Kris bergegas bangkit.

"Kau akan kemana, Kris?" tanya Jendral Grey.

"Toilet," sahutnya singkat lalu menghormat acuh dan mendorong pintu ganda dengan kepalan tangan. Terburu-buru.

Jendral Grey tersenyum. "Dasar lelaki," katanya. "Selanjutnya!"

.

.

.

Tao mendesah senang; akhirnya. Semua mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan. Semuanya. Dengar; SEMUANYA! Pertama-tama dia akan bergabung dengan Angkatan Darat, lalu berperang membela Inggris, lalu dia akan terkenal. Tersohor. Dia akan diingat sebagai pahlawan.

Tao tersenyum sambil berjalan di lorong yang sibuk.

Dia punya idola; oh, semua orang pasti punya idola. Karena idolanya itulah dia memutuskan meninggalkan SMA dan terjun ke Angkatan Darat. Dia mengidolakan _Señor_ _Sniper_. Dia sudah sering mendengar kehebatan lelaki itu di lapangan perang; kehebatannya dalam menembak. Dia bahkan tidak perlu membidik saat menembak; karena ketepatan menembaknya 100%. Dia adalah anak kesayangan Jendral Grey; sejak memasuki ruangan tadi, Tao mencari-cari siapa sebenarnya _Señor_ _Sniper_ itu karena menurut gosip, dia tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Jendral Grey.

Tapi, Tao tidak menemukan orang yang pantas menjadi _Señor_ _Sniper_ seperti yang dibayangkannya. Yang ada hanya dua Jendral paruh baya, satu prajurit yang memeriksanya, juga satu… _well_, yah, lelaki itu tampan. Tampan sekali. Rambut pirangnya tersisir rapi, matanya hitam berkilauan, dan dia sangat tampan. Sinar matahari membuat rambutnya bersinar seperti halo di kepalanya. Tao suka itu.

Tapi jelas, bukan lelaki itulah _Señor_ _Sniper_ di dalam bayangannya.

Walaupun jika benar lelaki itu adalah _Señor_ _Sniper_; maka Tao akan semakin memujanya.

Tao tersenyum kecil sambil mendorong pintu ganda di hadapannya dan menuju halaman luar; merasakan hangatnya matahari di kulitnya. Saat sebuah suara meneriakkan namanya.

"MR. HUANG! YA ANDA, MR. HUANG!"

Tao langsung menoleh dan dihadapkan pada malaikatnya yang duduk di ruangan tadi. Lelaki berambut pirang itu lagi; kali ini rambutnya tidak lagi rapi. Tao menyadari bahwa dia jauh lebih suka rambut lelaki itu berantakan dari pada tersisir rapi. Tapi, dia bekerja untuk Jendral Grey. Apalagi yang Tao harapkan selain kerapian?

Tao berhenti dan lelaki itu berhenti di hadapannya. Panas maskulin menerpa Tao saat lelaki itu mengerem langkahnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan aroma tubuhnya… Oh, Tao tidak ingin berhenti menciumnya.

"Hei." Sapa lelaki itu ramah.

"Halo," sahut Tao sopan.

"Maaf aku mengikutimu. Tapi, aku hanya ingin… hmm…, aku Kris." Dia mengulurkan tangan.

Tao terpana melihatnya. Benarkah malaikat itu baru saja mengajaknya berkenalan? Wah. "Tao," sahut Tao sambil menjabat tangannya. Tangan lelaki itu hangat dan menyenangkan.

Kris mengguncangkan tangan Tao sekali lalu melepaskannya. Kris tersenyum senang. "Hasil tesmu luar biasa," pujinya. "Kau akan diterima oleh Grey. Aku yakin."

Tao tersenyum merendah. "Aku harap aku layak untuk itu,"

Kris tersenyum memesona. "Kita bertaruh. Jika aku melihatmu akhir minggu ini dalam tes lanjutan; aku akan mendapatkan apa yang kumau, bagaimana?"

Tao tersenyum separo mendengarnya. "Apa saja." Janjinya. "Sebatas itu masih dalam lingkup hukum Inggris."

Kris tertawa mendengarnya. "Oh, Tuhanku! Aku benar-benar lupa aku adalah tentara."

Tao balas tertawa; dan suaranya membuat Kris benar-benar membeku. Jauh lebih indah dari suara genta angin mana pun di dunia. Lembut, ringan, santai, dan jangan lupa bahwa Kris yang baru saja membuatnya tertawa.

Kris.

Hanya Kris.

Kris berdeham setelah lelaki itu selesai tertawa. "Baiklah, Tao. Sampai bertemu akhir minggu ini. Aku optimis tentang itu,"

Tao tersenyum. "Saya tidak terlalu."

Kris terkekeh tanpa suara. "Oh, kau terdengar seperti perempuan." Lalu dia melambai dan berbalik ke dalam gedung itu.

Tao menatap kepergian Kris dengan pandangan sendu yang tidak disadarinya lalu perlahan membawa telapak tangannya ke dadanya; tempat dimana jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

_Oh_, _Tuhan_…

.

.

.

Tao terkesirap keras saat membaca namanya ditulis di pengumuman; namanya tertera paling atas. Bayangkan itu! Paling atas! Dengan hasil tes memuaskan; Tao tidak bisa menahan senyuman superlebar yang terpampang di wajahnya. Dia bergegas mundur dan membiarkan seratus lelaki lain berlomba-lomba mencari nama mereka di papan.

Dia tersenyum lebar. Dia lulus! Beberapa langkah lagi sampai bertemu _Señor_ _Sniper_.

"Nah, sudah kukatakan, bukan?"

Tao menoleh dan senyumnya semakin lebar. "Mr. Kris," sapanya.

"Kris. Cukup Kris. Nama 'Mr.' membuatku merasa tua," ralatnya tersenyum.

Tao mengangguk. "Kris." Ucapnya patuh.

"Nah, kau lulus, bukan?" tanya Kris tenang.

Tao mengangguk bersemangat. "Oh! Aku tidak menyangka aku melakukannya!" serunya senang.

Kris menyunggingkan senyuman memesonanya lagi. "Jadi, aku berhak mendapatkan apa pun yang kumau selama itu masih dianggap wajar dalam hukum Inggris, begitu kan?" tanya Kris iseng.

Tao langsung terpana. "Ah," gumamnya lalu mengigit bibir. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Kris tertawa melihat ekspresinya. "Jangan takut begitu! Apa aku kelihatan seperti pemuda tidak bermoral yang ingin merenggut keperjakaanmu? Aku tidak meminta yang _itu_." Kris nyengir; bahkan dalam ekspresi itu pun Kris masih terlihat setampan malaikat. "Aku hanya mau kau berusaha sebaik mungkin,"

Tao dalam hati mengerang bersyukur pada permintaan rasional Kris. Sejenak otak kecilnya yang malang melanglang buana jauh dari hal sederhana itu; dan saat mengingatnya lagi, Tao merasa luar biasa malu.

"Omong-omong, Tao,"

Tao mendongak menatap Kris yang menatap lurus ke arena latihan. "Ya?" sahut Tao saat Kris tidak kunjung melanjutkan.

"Apa alasanmu masuk Angkatan Darat?" tanya Kris mengejutkan.

Tao mengerjapkan mata. Dia tidak menduga pertanyaan itu yang akan diajukan Kris padanya dari sekurang-kurangnya seratus pertanyaan lain yang bisa lelaki itu tanyakan. Dan dia memilih pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan itu akan membuka aib yang membuat Tao malu.

Kris menoleh saat Tao tidak menjawab dan terenyak mendapati semburat merah jambu di pipinya.

Kris mengigit lidahnya agar tidak mengerang atau mengutuki seseorang. Oh, astaga. Apakah lelaki ini benar-benar sadar bahwa dia mendaftar di Angkatan Darat? Seharusnya dia di sana; di laboratorium atau di rumah atau… _well_, Kris punya banyak tempat yang seharusnya di diami Tao, tapi jelas; Angkatan Darat bukan salah satunya.

"Aku…" Tao terlihat gugup saat melajutkan. "Aku mencari_nya_."

Alis Kris naik sebelah. Cara Tao mengucapkannya seolah Kris tahu siapa yang dimaksud Tao. Tapi, Kris tidak tahu siapa itu. "Siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan tertawa," bisik Tao membingungkan.

"Janji." Sahut Kris cepat.

Tao mendesah. "Dia. _Dia_. _Señor Sniper_."

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Kris melonjak jauh lebih kuat; nyaris naik ke tenggorokannya bahkan ke rongga mulutnya. Dia terkejut bahwa dirinyalah alasan Tao yang begitu lembut ini masuk Angkatan Darat. Well, mungkin tidak seharusnya Kris langsung menilai Tao lembut mengingat Kris baru bertemu dengannya dua kali; tapi, dari semua tingkahnya Tao tidak cukup layak berada di Angkatan Darat. Tidak dari segi kelembutan hatinya yang mengugah.

Tentu saja, dari segi fisik; Tao sempurna berada di Angkatan Darat.

"_Señor Sniper_? Kau mengidolakannya kalau begitu?" tanya Kris setelah yakin dia sudah menelan dalam-dalam jantungnya.

Tao tersenyum seperti seorang gadis yang membicarakan lelaki impiannya. Dan itu membuat hati Kris terasa diremas-remas membayangkan peruntungan lelaki ini di medan perang. "Bukankah dia hebat? Menembak dalam jarak nyaris 20 meter tanpa membidik sama sekali."

Kris meringis dalam hati. Benarkah dia sehebat itu? Itukah alasan semua orang membicarakannya? Itukah alasan mengapa semua perempuan memimpikannya di ranjang? Oh sialan.

"Menurutku itu biasa saja." Sahut Kris santai.

Tao menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. "Hah?" tanyanya.

Kris merogoh kantung pistolnya dan mengeluarkannya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin menunjukkan ini; tapi, dia ingin Tao menyukainya sebagai Wu Yifan dan bukannya _Señor Sniper_. Dia mengacungkannya tegak lurus; sasarannya berada sekitar tiga puluh meter. Kris mengandalkan nalurinya; dia menatap Tao lekat-lekat sambil menekan pelatuk. Terdengar suara letusan dan aroma mesiu terbakar yang menghambur ke tubuhnya.

"Cek," perintah Kris tenang sambil menurunkan senjatanya.

"KETEPATAN 100%!" teriak seorang lelaki dari kejauhan. "ANDA SELALU MELAKUKANNYA, MR. KRIS!" dia melambai-lambai.

Tao terpana melihatnya. "Kasarnya 30 meter, tanpa bidikan, dan…" Tao menelan ludah. "Ketepatan 100%..." bisiknya. "Hebat."

Kris tersenyum. "Tidak terlalu,"

"Apakah _Señor Sniper_ bisa melakukannya?" tanya Tao.

Kris berdecak sebal pada kenyataan Tao begitu mengidolakan sisi dirinya yang lain. "Aku yakin dia tidak cukup _gentle_ untuk bisa menunjukkannya padamu,"

Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Menurutku itu namanya rendah hati," lalu Tao nyengir.

Kris tersenyum sebagai balasan refleks senyuman Tao. "Yakinlah, aku jauh lebih baik dari Tuan Penembak Jitu-mu itu."

"Sulit menilai jika dia tidak memperlihatkan diri," Tao terkekeh.

Lalu suara peluit membuat Tao harus belari ke lapangan. Sambil melambai; dia dan seratus lelaki lain berlari menuju Jendral Grey yang berdiri di podium. Kris mengamati Tao berlari menjauh.

Dia harus menunjukkan bahwa dia jauh lebih baik dari _Señor Sniper_.

Jelas itu hal yang sulit karena dia harus mengalahkan _dirinya sendiri_…

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Kris."

Kris menoleh dan lekas menghormat ala militer. "Selamat pagi, Letnan Ellison Kim." Sapanya tersenyum sopan.

Hari itu Letnan Ellison Kim akan bertanggungjawab pada seratus lelaki baru yang tergabung dalam Angkatan Darat Inggris. Latihan awal akan dimulai hari ini; Kris didaulat oleh Jendral Grey untuk mendampingi Letnan Kim untuk melaksanakan pelatihan itu.

"Kudengar kau kemarin menembak dengan jarak 30 meter dan ketepatannya tetap 100%; begitu?" tanya Letnan Kim sambil mengepit tongkatnya di bawah ketiaknya dengan gaya yang begitu berwibawa.

Kris terkekeh tanpa suara. "Tidak begitu juga," sahutnya merendah.

Letnan Kim tersenyum mendengarnya. "Dan kudengar juga kau melakukannya hanya untuk membuat salah satu prajurit baru batalionku terkesan, benar?" tanyanya lagi.

Kris tertawa pelan. "Sungguh, Letnan, apakah Anda benar-benar bergosip?" tawanya.

Letnan Kim tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Lelaki tidak bergosip, Mr. Kris. Kami berdiskusi," Letnan Kim menyodokkan ujung tongkatnya ke dada Kris sebelum kembali berjalan.

"Jelas itu bukanlah topik yang saya bayangkan untuk Anda dan beberapa petinggi lain bicarakan saat waktu minum teh," sahut Kris geli.

Kris dan Letnan Kim adalah sahabat baik. Saat baru menjadi prajurit kecil, Kris ada di dalam batalion Letnan Kim. Dan Letnan Kim juga yang membuatnya bisa seperti ini. Kris benar-benar berterima kasih pada Letnan muda yang belum menikah itu.

Letnan Kim tertawa lagi. "Kami minum brendi, Kawan. Bukan _teh_." Sergah Letnan itu dengan geli. "Setidaknya kami tidak menambahkan gula atau susu di dalam teh kami selain jika istri kami yang membuatkannya. Walaupun kasusnya sangat berbeda denganku,"

Kris balas tertawa sementara mereka memasuki lapangan latihan. Seratus lelaki sudah berbaris dengan rapi di hadapan Letnan Kim dan Kris. Tao berbaris paling depan. Dia terlihat penuh tekad dan sangat ambisius. Dia berbaris dengan tatapan lurus, dagu terangkat beberapa derajat, dan tubuh tegap sempurna. Kris tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah, semuanya dengarkan!" Letnan Kim langsung mengambil alih barisan dengan suara berwibawanya. "Hari ini aku, Letnan Ellison Kim dan Wu Yifan akan mengambil alih pelatihan. Dan aku benar-benar tidak suka melihat kalian bermanja-manja." Dia meletakkan tongkatnya dan membuka kemeja dengan pangkat Letnan-nya; dia memakai kaus berwarna hitam yang terlihat tangguh tanpa lengan yang memamerkan betapa padat dan mengesankannya tubuhnya yang telah ditempa selama bertahun-tahun di Angkatan Darat.

Kris mengikuti gerakannya; Letnan Kim tidak suka menonton orang lain bekerja. Dia tahu itu.

"_Push-up_ sebanyak apa pun yang kalian bisa! Dan jangan buat dirimu terlihat seperti perempuan!" teriak Letnan itu sebelum mengambil posisi dan melakukan _push-up_ sempurna.

Semuanya menghitung dengan serentak. Kris berada di belakang Letnan Kim; ikut melakukan _push_-_up_ sementara beberapa prajurit lain mengawasi mereka semua. Pada hitungan melewati 110, beberapa mulai kalah.

"Ada apa? Apakah kalian lelah? Sesak napas karena korset kalian terlalu ketat?" teriak salah satu wakil Letnan Kim sementara atasannya sedang melakukan _push-up_ sempurna tanpa sedikit pun goyah. "Bagaimana kalau kulonggarkan ikatannya?" teriaknya lagi.

Beberapa lelaki yang sudah lelah mulai berbaring telentang di tanah. Semuanya mengatur napas. Sementara tiga lelaki masih melakukan _push-up _dengan sempurna dengan begitu tangguhnya.

Letnan Kim. Kris.

Dan Tao.

"Baiklah, Pak! Anda membuat semua perempuan ini malu!" teriak wakil Letnan Kim saat hitungan tiba di angka 160 sambil tersenyum gelid an mengejek semua prajurit yang kelelahan di sekitar mereka.

Letnan Kim tersenyum dan melompat berdiri dengan tangkas; keringat membuat bajunya menempel ketat dan memamerkan absnya yang sempurna. Dia menerima handuk dari salah satu prajurit dan mengelap keringatnya dengan puas karena telah berhasil mengalahkan semua prajurit baru itu.

Kris ikut berdiri dengan tangkas lalu menoleh ke arah Tao yang sudah berbaring telentang dan mengatur napas. Jelas, lelaki itu belum terbiasa dengan latihan ketat Angkatan Darat. Angka 160 masih jauh dari standar yang ditetapkan Letnan Kim dan Jendral Grey pada Kris saat awal-awal dia masuk Angkatan Darat; jelas angka itu sudah diturunkan belakangan ini.

Kris menghampiri Tao dan mengulurkan tangannya. Tao memicingkan mata saat Kris menghalangi sinar matahari; Tao tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di tangan Kris. Kris menariknya berdiri dengan satu sentakan cepat dan ringkas. Tao terhuyung sejenak sebelum kembali tegak.

"161," puji Kris. "Kau hebat," pujinya menepuk lengan Tao.

Tao tersenyum. "Trims," sahutnya.

Lalu latihan beralih ke rintangan; mereka harus melewati ban, papan lompatan, memanjat _spider web_, serta menyebrangi kolam sepuluh meter lebih dengan tali tambang. Semuanya bisa dilalui kecuali fakta bahwa kaki mereka semua basah; semua kecuali tiga lelaki yang sama.

Letnan Kim. Kris. Dan lagi-lagi, Tao.

Letnan Kim menepuk bahunya. "Bung, kau benar-benar." Pujinya; jelas telah menetapkan Tao sebagai anggota batalion yang paling digemarinya.

Tao menghormat. "Terima kasih, Letnan." Sahutnya rendah diri.

Letnan Kim tersenyum lalu melirik Kris dengan alis terangkat sebelah; menggoda. Kris mendelik pada lelaki berambut _blonde_ menarik itu. Letnan Kim terkekeh tanpa suara. Lalu latihan berlajut pada senjata api.

"Perlu kuingatkan bahwa Wu Yifan," Letnan Kim menepuk bahu Kris. "Adalah legenda. Dia bisa mengalahkan kalian semua dalam kedipan mata. Tembakannya tepat 100% absolut. Yang bisa mengalahkannya, akan mendapat hadiah waktu istirahat ekstra." Katanya tersenyum lebar.

Beberapa lelaki bersiul takjub mendengarnya sementara Kris membungkuk rendah diri. Tao mengerjapkan mata; Wu Yifan adalah legenda dengan ketepatan tembak 100% absolut? Lalu bagaimana dengan _Señor_ _Sniper_?

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Letnan Kim.

Tao langsung mengangkat tangannya. "Saya, _Sir_!" sahutnya dengan suara terkeras dan tertegas yang bisa diberikannya.

Letnan Kim menatapnya tertarik. "Ah, ya, kau. Huang Zitao. Katakan,"

Tao melirik Kris sejenak sebelum menatap lurus-lurus pada Letnan Kim. "Jika Mr. Wu Yifan adalah legenda dengan ketepatan tembak 100% absolut; bagaimana dengan _Señor_ _Sniper_?" tanyanya jernih.

Kris terkesirap dan langsung menarik ujung belakang baju Letnan Kim; mengingatkan lelaki itu untuk tidak membongkar rahasianya. Letnan Kim menoleh padanya dengan mata terpicingkan. Dia jelas tidak setuju.

"Mr. Huang Zitao, apakah Anda tidak tahu?" tanyanya tenang; mengabaikan tarikan keras Kris di bagian belakang bajunya dan tetap menatap Tao dengan dagu terangkat.

"Mr. Wu Yifan adalah _Señor Sniper_."

.

.

.

Mr. Wu Yifan adalah Señor Sniper.

_Mr. Wu Yifan adalah Señor Sniper._

MR. WU YIFAN ADALAH SEÑOR SNIPER.

Tao menggertakkan giginya sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya; makan siang kali itu dijalani Tao dengan perasaan setengah mengapung yang aneh. Makanan Angkatan Darat selalu _banyak_ dan _enak_. Seperti hari ini, Tao mendapat sepiring nasi, sepotong besar daging sapi terbaik, sayuran segar yang renyah, dan sebuah apel yang ranum. Seharusnya Tao bisa menghabiskannya dalam satu suapan; bahkan berencana mengunyah nampannya sekalian jika dia mampu. Tapi, mendengar apa yang Letnan Kim katakan tadi, Tao kehilangan nafsu makannya.

Jadi, Mr. Wu Yifan adalah Señor Sniper.

Tao menelan salivanya. Mr. Wu Yifan adalah Señor Sniper.

Sialnya, bagaimana Tao bisa tidak menyadarinya sejak awal? Bahkan Kris sampai menunjukkan kemampuannya di hadapan Tao sendiri. Tao hanya… yah, dia hanya tidak menyangka _Señor_ _Sniper_ yang terkenal tidak kenal ampun dalam menembak wujud aslinya adalah seorang dewa. Malaikat.

Tao menusuk dagingnya sehingga sausnya meluber.

"Kau seharusnya memakannya, Nak. Bukan memainkannya; latihan belum selesai dan kau butuh nutrisi itu jika tidak mau pingsan seperti perempuan dengan ikatan korset terlalu kencang pada menit pertama,"

Tao mendongak dan menemukan sosok menarik tegap komandannya yang baru. "Oh, ah, Letnan Kim." Sapanya sopan.

Letnan itu tersenyum dan duduk di hadapannya dengan nampan yang sama persis isinya dengan Tao padahal Tao selalu mendengar gosip bahwa makanan para Letnan dan petinggi-petinggi lain dibedakan dari makanan prajurit atau Letnan Kim yang tidak mau membedakan diri? Entahlah.

"Kuakui, Nak, aku jauh lebih sigap dalam menghadapi makananku," katanya.

Tao tersenyum bersalah. Dan memotong makanannya untuk mulai makan bersama Letnan barunya.

"Apakah fakta bahwa _Señor Sniper_ adalah Kris membuatmu begitu terkejut?" tanya Letnan Kim sambil mulai memakan makan siangnya.

Tao menelan ludah dan mengambil gelas air mineralnya. Diteguknya air itu sedikit sebelum berdeham. "Saya hanya…," dia mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Maksud saya, seluruh gosip yang saya dengar menggambarkan _Señor_ _Sniper_ jauh lebih beringas."

"Itu Jendral Grey, Nak. Bukan _Señor_ _Sniper_." Sahut Letnan Kim terkekeh.

Tao tersenyum. "Saya tidak tahu itu," sahutnya.

Letnan Kim tersenyum. "Sekarang kau tahu, kan?"

Tao mengangguk.

Letnan Kim masih menatapnya. "Lalu kenapa fakta itu begitu menganggu selain bahwa dia tidak sesuai dengan imajinasi apa pun di dalam kepalamu?" tanyanya.

Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan rikuh.

"Dia…" Tao mendesah rikuh dan gelisah. "Dia hanya… _terlalu_ tampan."

Letnan Kim terbahak mendengarnya. Tawanya beruba gelembung udara yang pecah menyebar dengan cara yang menyenangkan. "Kris merupakan salah satu brigade belakang. Dia menjaga bagian belakang karena kemampuannya yang mengejutkan. Kami akui, saat pertama kali menerima peluru atau penjinak mesiu, kami sedikit kesulitan, tapi Kris dengan begitu hebatnya mampu menundukkan benda itu sehingga kami bisa menggunakan strategi yang bagus dalam menghadapi Jerman," katanya sambil menelan makanannya.

Prajurit biasanya makan tanpa bicara karena waktu istirahat mereka sedikit, tapi karena Tao sedang duduk bersama seorang Letnan, Tao merasa mendapatkan sebuah keistimewaan. Tapi dia tetap menelan makanannya secepat dan setangkas mungkin.

"Kami sudah akan bertumbukan dengan pasukan Jerman saat hujan turun dan Kris mengajak Jendral Besar Grey untuk bicara. Kami menyimpan semua senjata kami di belakang dan menjaganya agar tidak basah sementara pasukan brigade depan memasang posisi bertahan untuk menghalau serangan dari pihak Jerman. Air hujan terbukti membuat senapan Jerman macet dan tidak bisa digunakan, persis seperti perkiraan Kris dan kemudian saat hujan reda barulah kami menyerang. Senapan kami kering dan senapan Jerman macet, dan semuanya langsung berubah. Kami meraih kemenangan," kata Letnan itu. "Kecerdasan Kris-lah yang sangat kami banggakan,"

Tao menelan suapan terakhir makanannya dan mengelap mulutnya dengan tangan. "Anda sudah berperang saat itu?"

Letnan Kim mengangguk. "Tentu saja," dia menyingkap bagian atas lengan bajunya dan menunjukkan pada Tao luka carut panjang buruk yang menganggu di sana. Warnanya keputihan dengan beberapa serat seperti akar pohon. "Ini luka yang disebabkan penjinak mesiu pertama," akunya bangga.

Tao menelan ludah. Membayangkan betapa sakitnya luka itu saat masih berdarah. Panas, sakit, dan pedih. Tao bergidik. Ibunya benar. Tao tidak cocok berada di Angkatan Darat tapi sebagai seorang pemuda dengan rasa nasionalisme tinggi, Tao muak berdiam diri di rumah menonton semua teman-teman sebayanya mulai masuk Angkatan. Dan bukankah sekarang kehidupan politik agak bergolak setelah berakhirnya Perang Dunia Pertama? Bukannya tidak mungkin Jerman akan kembali melancarkan tantangan kepada Inggris dan Uni Soviet, kan?

Letnan Kim pasti menyadari ekspresi Tao karena dia tertawa. "Tentu saja," katanya tenang dan kalem. "Tentu saja aku harus menelan _laundanum_ saat mereka mencungkil pelurunya,"

Tao merasa semua makanan yang ditelannya tadi ingin mengeluarkan diri dari perutnya. Dia pernah melihat ayahnya sendiri mencungkil peluru dari kulitnya dan itu tidak menyenangkan untuk Tao. Dengan dua belati yang dibakar dalam lilin, sehelai handuk tebal, serta sepotong tali di mulutnya; ayah Tao mencungkil pelurunya dengan ujung belati panas itu. Darah dimana-mana dan Tao mual melihatnya.

"Apakah _laundanum_ dilegalkan?" tanya Tao berusaha menelan getaran dalam suaranya. Demi Tuhan, dia seorang prajurit sekarang! Dia tidak boleh ketakutan hanya karena hal-hal semacam ini!

Letnan Kim mengangguk sambil mendorong nampannya. "Candu dilegalkan selama itu untuk proses pengobatan. Kita butuh sesuatu agar dirimu tidak sadar saat peluru itu dicungkil walaupun jelas tidak sebanding karena aku masih bisa merasakan ujung belati mengorek-korek ototku," katanya tepat saat peluit panjang berbunyi dan Letnan muda menarik itu berdiri. "Ayo, Nak, latian menunggu. Dan aku yakin jika kau adalah seorang penggemar dari _Señor Sniper_, kau pasti suka pelajaran hari ini,"

Tao menatap Letnan Kim dengan mata kebingungan.

Letnan Kim tersenyum. "Kita akan menguji seberapa mampunya kau untuk membidik," katanya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan tempat makan siang.

.

.

.

Kris menatap semua wajah di hadannya sementara Letnan Kim menyiapkan diri. Semua anggota batalion itu memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda. Ada yang ketakutan, antisipatif, dan ada juga yang begitu bersemangat. Tao termasuk pada kelompok orang yang antisipatif. Mungkin dia tidak begitu mempercayai dirinya sendiri memegang senapan. Jelas.

Kris nyaris mematahkan tulang bahunya saat pertama kali menembak saat umurnya lima belas tahun. Dan itu bukanlah kenangan yang indah untuk diingat saat minum teh. Untung saja retakan yang ditimbulkan gaya tolak senapan itu tidak begitu buruk sehingga dia bisa tetap masuk Angkatan.

Kris mengusap tulang bahunya yang sempat retak dengan kenangan sendu tersendiri saat semua prajurit itu berbaring telungkup dengan sebagian tubuh bagian atas ditopang beberapa karung berisi pasir yang ditumpuk. Letnan Kim mencontohkan cara untuk menompa senapan; senapan yang mereka gunakan masih model lama sehingga setiap kali selesai menembak, mereka harus memompa udara untuk menolak pelurunya bersama mesiu dan percikan api yang tercipta dari tumbukan dua besi di bagian dalam pelatuk.

Ada papan sasaran yang berderet sesuai jumlah prajurit. Dan semunya dibubuhi dengan angka-angka yang semakin membesar mendekati pusat dengan angka 100 mungil di bagian tengahnya. Jelas semua penembak harus mencapainya jika ingin dihargai. Kris sudah belajar betapa keras usahanya untuk mencapai angka itu saat menembak hingga akhirnya dia terbiasa dan mampu mengingat berapa derajat lengannya harus diluruskan untuk mencapai titik itu tanpa perlu membidik. Karena ada perbedaan yang begitu besar saat membidik dimana ketika pelatuk ditarik, akan ada gaya dorong alamiah yang tercipta karena api dan meletusnya mesiu di bagian selongsong peluru dan itu akan mengguncang seorang penembak sekuat apa pun kuda-kudanya, biasanya itulah faktor utama yang menyebabkan peluru meleset.

Semuanya bersiap sementara Letnan Kim berdiri di pinggir dengan tongkat siaga. "Baiklah, semuanya menembak saat kuberi aba-aba," katanya keras dan jernih. "Jangan mempermalukan diri kalian di depan Kris Wu dan aku berharap pada hasil terbaik serta hukuman untuk penembak di bawah titik ketepatan 60%." Katanya tenang.

Semua prajurit siaga dan menahan napas.

"Pompa," perintah Letnan Kim.

Semuanya serentak memompa senapan mereka. Kris tidak bisa menahan senyuman gelinya saat melihat betapa gugupnya tangan-tangan prajurit baru itu saat memompa senapan. Pompa itu berat sekali dan keras sehingga butuh otot-otot yang tepat untuk memompanya agar peluru bisa keluar dengan mulus. Harus dipompa terus sampai batang besinya tidak bisa digerakan dan Kris sangat terkejut karena Tao melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Otot-ototnya terlatih saat memompa. Dia bahkan tidak mengernyitkan wajahnya saat memompa seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya.

"Terkesan sekali," komentar Kris di dekat Tao yang terkejut oleh suaranya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. Kris tersenyum. "Kau pernah berlatih menggunakan senapan?"

Tao mengangguk perlahan sambil menatap ke depan dan berusaha memposisikan senapannya di tubuhnya dengan benar. Pemuda itu kesulitan melakukannya sehingga Kris berjongkok dan membantunya memposisikan bagian belakang senapan agar tidak membahayakan tulang bahu Tao.

Dia tidak tahu betapa sentuhan itu telah membuat Tao bergetar. Pemuda itu diam saja saat Kris memberitahunya beberapa tips memegang senapan agar benda itu menguntungkannya alih-alih membuatnya harus merasakan ujung belati panas di dagingnya. Tao mendengarkan walaupun dalam hati dia ingin sekali hilang dari permukaan bumi.

"Nah, jadi, kau harus membidiknya," Kris memberikannya contoh dengan menyipitkan matanya yang indah. "Pusatkan semua pikiranmu ke titik seratus dan cobalah untuk menjaga kelembaman tubuhmu agar tidak terlempar saat kekuatan ledakan mesiu menerjangmu,"

"Ledakan?" tanpa bisa menahan diri Tao mengerjapkan mata lalu menutup mulut dengan suara keras saat menyadari perkataannya sendiri.

Kris tertawa serak dan pelan. "Tumbukan besi akan menciptakan api, api itulah yang memicu mesiu di dalam selongsong meledak dan mendorong ujung runcing peluru dengan kekuatannya."

Tao menelan ludah dan menatap papan sasaran di hadapannya dengan jantung yang lebih kacau. Letnan Kim berdeham dan semuanya bersiap. Kris menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku kemejanya untuk menonton.

"Tembak!"

Sontak terdengar suara tembakan nyaring dan seretak yang membuat telinga Kris berdenging juga aroma mesiu yang gosong di udara. Membuat paru-parunya berat dan kepalanya berkunang-kunang sejenak. Dan serentak semua prajurit itu menurunkan senapannya dan memompa lagi.

Sementara itu asisten Letnan Kim membacakan hasil tembakannya sambil mencatatnya untuk evaluasi nanti siapa yang akan ditempatkan dimana. Bukannya tidak mungkin seorang penembak dengan mata bagus akan diletakkan di brigade belakang. Sementara yang kurang bagus dalam pertarungan jarak jauh akan menyerang dalam brigade depan dengan bayonet atau senapan lain yang lebih ringan.

Satu lagi fakta mengejutkan dari Huang Zitao.

"… Huang Zitao, ketepatan 75%!"

Alis Kris langsung terangkat mendengarnya. "75," ulangnya tersenyum. "Tidak mengecewakan," dia memandang punggung ramping Tao yang telungkup di hadapannya sambil memompa senapannya.

"Dibandingkan seratus…," gumamnya.

Kris mengerutkan alis. "Apakah kau kecewa karena aku adalah _Señor Sniper_?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Tao tidak menjawabnya, pemuda itu malah memposisikan senapannya di tubuhnya dengan cara yang akan membuat tulang bahunya remuk karena dorongan momentum peluru. Kris bergerak secara otomatis untuk membantunya tanpa disadarinya dia telah berjongkok untuk membantu Tao memposisikan senapannya sementara pemuda itu terlihat mengencangkan seluruh ototnya agar tidak mengelak dari sentuhan Kris.

"Aku hanya kesal kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal padaku," kata Tao gemetar saat dia membidik.

"Jangan gemetar," kata Kris menggumam. "Itu akan mempengaruhi tembakanmu,"

Tao tertawa lebih gemetar saat menurutinya.

Kris memandang papan sasaran sementara Letnan Kim membantu beberapa prajurit untuk memompa senapannya.

"Kupikir…," gumam Kris lirih. "Aku tidak ingin menarik perhatianmu dengan diriku yang _itu_. Aku ingin mengenalmu sebagai seorang Kris Wu, bukan _Señor Sniper_ berhati dingin yang menjadi kunci utama kemenangan Inggris dari Jerman."

"Tembak!"

Tao terkesirap karena tidak memperhatikan Letnan Kim. Dia menarik pelatuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan menyebabkan dirinya tidak kuat menahan momentum meledaknya mesiu sehingga bahunya terdorong oleh pangkal senapan dan membuatnya meraung sementara senapan lepas dan berkelotak di tanah. Peluru berasap di titik yang melenceng jauh dari titik manapun.

Kris terkesirap dan bergegas membantunya. Letnan Kim berlari ke arah mereka dan melompati tumpukan karung sementara Kris telah mengangkat tubuh Tao dengan menumpukan berat badan pemuda itu pada kedua lengannya dan berlari menuju tenda kesehatan.

"Apa sih yang kaulakukan?" gerutu Letnan Kim sambil mensejajari langkah Kris. "Bergosip dengan prajurit yang sedang menembak! Berdoalah tulang bahunya tidak patah dan dia terpaksa dikeluarkan dari angkatan!"

"Diamlah, Kim!" geram Kris saat menyibakkan pintu tenda dengan kepalanya dan perawat di dalam sana sontak membantunya. Kris membaringkan tubuh Tao yang menggertakkan gigi kuat-kuat di ranjang tipis yang sejuk. Tangannya mencengkram bagian bahunya yang berdenyut mengerikan sementara otaknya berubah menjadi bubur oleh rasa sakitnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya perawat sambil bekerja dengan sigap membuka pakaian Tao yang berlumuran lumpur untuk mengecek lukanya.

Kris mengalihkan padangan; tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri untuk melihat tubuh Tao untuk kedua kalinya. "Terkejut saat menembak. Pangkal senapannya menghantam bagian tulang bahu," Kris menyentuh bahunya sendiri untuk menunjukkan tempatnya. Dia tahu kesalahan Tao dalam memegang senapan dan tahu persis dimana dampaknya jika tembakan itu terbukti membahayakan.

Dokter datang dan membantu perawat. Dia memeriksa denyut nadi Tao dan mencoba mengecek lukanya. Sulit dengan alat kedokteran terbatas dan tidak berkompeten, dokter itu berusaha menemukan bagian tubuh Tao yang luka.

"Katakan jika sakit," kata dokter itu dengan suara tegang.

Tao merintih saat tangannya dengan lembut menyentuh bagian bahunya yang mulai memar. Dokter itu memperlembut sentuhannya dan Tao tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Barulah dokter itu terlihat tenang.

"Bersyukurlah, Mr…," dia melirik Letnan Kim yang sontak menjawab. "Huang,"

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Bersyukurlah, Mr. Huang. Karena tulang bahumu hanya retak dan aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau beristirahat selama beberapa saat sampai retakmu sembuh. Aku akan mengusahakan sebuah penyangga sederhana agar tulangnya lebih cepat menyatu." Katanya sambil melirik perawat yang mengangguk.

"Terima kasih," gumam Tao tersedak oleh nyeri yang berdenyut-denyut di bahunya.

Dokter itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kau mungkin butuh sedikit candu setiap malam agar kau bisa tidur kecuali jika kau tidak menginginkannya," katanya.

"Tidak,"

"Ya."

Dokter dan Letnan Kim bersamaan mengangkat wajah dan memandang orang yang berlainan. Dokter memandang kaget ke arah Kris karena sejak tadi dia memandang Tao sementara Letnan Kim memandang Tao karena dia sedang memandang Kris saat keduanya menjawab.

Tao memandang Kris. "Kenapa menurut Anda saya membutuhkan candu?" tanyanya setengah menggeram.

Kris menatapnya. "Karena sakit itu hanya akan semakin menggila jika kau tidak meminum sesuatu untuk rasa sakitnya," balasnya.

"Saya yakin saya sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya,"

"_Well_, sementara aku tidak."

"Atas dasar apa Anda mengatakan hal itu?"

"Pengamatan."

"_Well_, terima kasih banyak atas perhatian Anda tapi saya adalah seorang lelaki dan saya tentu bisa menahan sakit ini,"

"Bertaruh?"

"Saya bukan perjudi,"

Keduanya bertatapan begitu lama hingga Letnan Kim memutuskan untuk melerai keduanya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," gerutunya. "Itu hak Mr. Huang sepenuhnya atas kendali dirinya, Kris. Mungkin dia memang tidak pernah menghisap candu dan tidak memutuskan alasan bagus untuk memulainya sekarang,"

"Dia butuh sesuatu untuk sakitnya, Kim," gerutu Kris menatap Letnan Kim dengan wajah ogah-ogahan.

"Kuhargai perhatianmu pada anak buahku, Wu, tapi kau berlebihan." Letnan Kim menatap Kris dengan tatapannya yang menyelidik. "Aku yakin dia tahu semua yang baik untuk dirinya sendiri," kata Letnan Kim dengan nada final dan tidak terbantahkan.

Kris memandang tubuh padat berotot Letnan Kim yang lebih pendek darinya dengan tatapan keras pemberontakan sebelum akhirnya mendesah dan berlalu dari sana dengan rahang kencang menakutkan.

Dokter itu tertawa. "Mungkin tiba saatnya seseorang jatuh cinta," katanya mengangkat bahu. "Tolong bantu dia duduk tegak,"

Letnan Kim bergegas membantu Tao duduk tegak di ranjangnya yang langsung melengkung protes saat beban ditumpukan di satu tempat. Dokter itu bersama seorang perawat bergegas membuatkan Tao penyangga dari kayu halus yang mengherankan. Tao merasa seperti sebuah gedung yang sedang dibangun.

"Jatuh cinta?" ulang Tao tersengat sakit dan meringis.

Dokter itu tertawa. "Terlihat jelas bukan? _Señor Sniper_ jatuh cinta padamu," katanya tenang sambil mengikat persilangan pertemuan kayu yang menyangga bahu Tao dengan sangat praktis.

Dan Tao merasa apa yang baru saja dikatakan dokter itu adalah hal paling absurb yang pernah di dengarnya.

.

.

.

Setelah meminum segelas teh bercampur _willow bark_ dan lemon serta gula yang rasanya getir, Tao akhirnya memejamkan mata sambil meringis mencoba memposisikan bahunya dengan nyaman di ranjang. Ruangan itu remang-remang dengan lampu teplok yang menguarkan aroma tajam minyak. Sumbunya bergoyang-goyang dengan api jingga yang terlihat hangat serta asap kehitaman yang menyesakkan. Tao mendesah dan mengutuki harinya.

Jika saja dia tidak berbincang dengan Kris, bahunya tidak mungkin retak. Tao memberengut saat memandang kayu-kayu yang menopang bahunya. Dibentuk persegi meliputi lengannya sehingga dia tidak bisa menggerakkan bahunya sama sekali. Itu akan membantunya untuk penyembuhan retaknya.

Tao mengusap wajahnya dengan lengannya yang sehat dan mendesah keras. Sudah malam dan sunyi tapi Tao tidak juga sanggup terlelap. Dia memandang nanar bagian atas atap kanvas tenda kesehatan dengan muram.

Suara gemeresak membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan siluet tubuh tinggi menyingkapkan pintu tenda dan masuklah sosok tubuh langsing tegap Kris ke dalam ruangan bersama aroma segar sehabis mandi.

"Tao," gumamnya serak.

Tao menelan ludahnya. "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" tanyanya melirik cemas ke arah bilik perawat berharap salah satu dari mereka memiliki _feeling_ untuk membantunya menjauhkan orang ini darinya.

Kris memandangnya dan agaknya menyadari betapa hal itu menganggu Tao. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf dan pergi," gumamnya mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap selapis keringat tipis di kening Tao.

Sentuhan itu melecut sesuatu dari dasar perut Tao hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya merinding dan gelisah dalam ketidakmampuannya. Dia balas memandang mata hitam pekat Kris yang dianggapnya terlalu dingin, tapi sekarang mata itu hangat. Sehangat perapian di musim dingin.

"K-kau tidak perlu pergi," gumam Tao akhirnya dan Kris tersenyum sebelum duduk di sisinya.

"Apakah kau tidak keberatan?"

Tao menggeleng.

"Maaf,"

"Karena?"

"Mengajakmu bicara sehingga kau tidak bisa menyiapkan dirimu untuk momentum tembakan,"

Tao tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya lirih. Betapa lucunya. Baru saja dia mengutuki harinya dan sekarang dia merasa bahagia mendengar kalimat permintaan maaf dari Kris.

Kris memandangnya dengan sendu sebelum meraih tangannya yang sehat dan mengamati garis tangannya. "Kau tidak pernah menyentuh benda-benda kasar, ya?" gumamnya lirih dan lembut saat ujung ibu jarinya yang sehalus beledu di garis tangan Tao. "Garis ini halus sekali…"

Tao merona. "Sebenarnya…," dia menelan ludah. "Aku anak bungsu dan aku tidak pernah memiliki kewajiban untuk melakukan apa pun…"

Kris menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung. "Oh, ya?"

Tao mengangguk perlahan sambil mengigit bibirnya. "Ayahku… seorang… _well_, dia profesor."

Mata Kris melebar. "Jangan-jangan kau anak Edward!" serunya tertahan dengan wajah pias oleh keterkejutan. "Bagaimana mungkin anak seorang profesor sepertinya masuk angkatan?"

Tao memberengut. Kesal mendengar kata-kata itu. Ya, dia memang anak profesor, apakah ada diskriminasi atas itu di Angkatan? Bukankah mereka membutuhkan _banyak_ sekali anggota untuk mengantisipasi perang lanjutan dari Jerman yang dilucuti oleh kekalahan kemarin? "Memangnya kenapa jika aku anak profesor?" gerutunya.

Kris mengendalikan ekspresinya sebelum meraih dagu Tao dan tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja…," dia menggeleng takjub. "Kupikir seorang bangsawan akan tetap diam di rumahnya,"

Tao mengeluarkan suara merepet kesal sebagai jawabannya. "Aku bukan bangsawan! Dan aku bisa melewati semua latihan ini, jadi aku—!"

"Ssshh…" Kris meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Tao dan tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu berteriak-teriak padaku," gumamnya.

Tao diam dan memandangnya dengan wajah merona.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukan kemampuanmu di arena, sama sekali tidak." bisiknya lirih. "Tapi, jika kau mungkin mau memikirkan tawaranku, aku akan sangat bahagia…"

Tao mengerjapkan mata. "Apa?" tanyanya otomatis.

Kris memandangnya dengan tatapan teduh yang memabukkan. "Jadilah kekasihku…," dia meraih tangan Tao yang sehat dan mencium punggung tangannya dengan kesungguhan seorang pesumpah.

Dan, adakah alasan lain kenapa Tao harus menjawab hal lain selain '_ya'_?

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Fakta Sejarah:

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Jerman mengingkari semua janjinya dalam perjanjian Versailles antara pihak Jerman dan Sekutu tangga 28 Juni 1918 sehingga memicu perang lain yang disebut sebagai Perang Dunia II pada tahun 1939-1945.

.

.

.

Author's Corner:

Annyeong! :3

FF ini keberatan gak? :3 hehehe author gabisa menolong diri sendiri nih XD terinspirasi dari guru sejarah author yang keren ceritanya malah begini XD maunya buat latarnya London tahun 1822, tapi waktu itu angkatan belum terlalu dibutuhkan jadi diganti deh waktu masa-masa jeda antara PD I dan PD II ^^

FF ini sebenernya dikerjakan mulai tahun 2013 yaa~~ tapi akhirnya baru selesai tahun 2014 XD (seriusan XD creatednya tanggal 21 februari 2013 XD)

Syukurnya selesai lah ^^

Ditunggu review-nya loh yaa~~~ *bbuing2*

Sekalian author pengen tau apa chingudeul semua suka jenis FF kayak gini ^^ ini genre-nya dinamain 'Historical Romance' (readers: udah tau thoorr~~) ^^ dimana menyeritakan dengan latar lebih ke Inggris pada zaman sebelum PD ^^ (sebenarnya) tapi author kebetulan buatnya setelah itu ^^

Penulis yang berkecimpung di sini itu Lisa Kleypas, Jane Austeen, dan Emily Bronte (idola author semua XD), jadi semoga chingudeul semua suka yaa ^^

PS. Mau klarifikasi sesuatu dulu yaa ^^ Nama author itu artinya 'TERANG' dalam bahasa Prancis, bukan kue sus ato choux ^^ kalo yang itu namanya: **ÉCLAIR**, kue sus panjang renyah isi cokelat, kalo nama author itu **ÉCLAIRÉ**, ada huruf E di belakangnya ^^ Lucu juga sih sbnernya kalo artinya sus enak kayak gitu, tapi sebenernya alasan author milih nama pena gitu karena nama author dalam bahasa daerah Bali juga artinya 'terang' ^^

Semoga gak ada misunderstanding lagi nee ^^ *bow*

.

éclairéoh©2013

.


End file.
